Psycho Pretty
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jeff/Adam. Jeff is a sociopath loner who sets his eyes on a pretty blonde named Adam & decides he must have him for his own. AU, OOC ensues! Dark & twisted. Also ft; Jay/Chris.
1. Damaged Boy

**The Psycho Jeff fic I previously abandoned due to not having a plot. I have a plot. I didn't want it to seem like a backwards version of 'Captive', & heaven forbid, I didn't want to rewrite 'Captive', & that's what Imma try not to do. But the roles are a little reversed.. However, this is non-wrestling, total AU & OOC. Jeff is somewhat of a 17 year old sociopath loner who sets his sites on a very bored, very pretty blonde Adam he sees one day in a grocery store. With no regard for anything logical, Jeff stalks the blonde & figures out in his deranged mind that the only way for him & Adam to be happy is for Adam to be all his. Graphic rape & violence & language. Non-con, forced, (underage, on Jeff's behalf- whole different argument since Adam's his victim) threats w/ a weapon, cutting, kidnapping, bondage and other horrible things. You've been warned. I don't want fluffy. Will not be for the squeamish. I promise ;) Jeff/Adam. Psycho Jeff! & Addy bottoms. Some hints of Jay/Chris.**

**I don't own shit sadly. No hott psychos, no pretty blondes, & no rights to anything. Not making cash!**

**

* * *

Psycho Pretty;  
Chapter one/ 'Damaged Boy'  
Rated; M/ L, S (some masturbation, cutting, smoking, theft and ill intentions towards another)**

His hair fell down in strands over his face. Long purple, blonde and black tangled strings blocking his view. Fingers with black chipped polish on their nails, caked with thick, dark and drying blood pushed the hair back before picking up the cigarette from the ashtray it occupied. The boy took a slow drag, inhaling deeply before puffing the smoke out through pursed lips. A pierced tongue crept out to lick those lips, tracing the top one and then down to the bottom.

He sat the cigarette back down after tapping off the ashes and then getting back to his task at hand. The boy picked up the razor blade, moving it over to his left forearm before cutting deep into his flesh with one swift motion. A whimpered groan of pure twisted pleasure escaped his lips as he watched the blood run down from the fresh cut wound. He tossed down the razor and smeared the blood with two of his fingers, pushing down on it a bit to force more blood to rise out and just to fucking make it ache more.

Green eyes watched the blood in sick fascination, shining as bright as precious emeralds as they scanned over the four large gashes he'd made up and down his forearm. The boy stared, trapped in demented bliss..

A loud pounding from the other side of his locked bedroom door drew those eyes towards it, dulling them down in irritation.

"Jeffrey!" A loud voice shouted from the other side. It belonged to his father. The knob shook as if he was attempting to open it. "You better turn that damn noise down, y'hear? And I smell smoke. Boy, if you're fucking smoking in my damn house again, you'll be sorry. Jeffrey?"

Jeffrey, or Jeff as he was called for short, shook his head and took another drag of his cigarette, closing his eyes as he enjoyed its temporary comfort.

The old man on the other side of the door let out a tired but loud sigh. "Boy, sometimes I wish your mother was still here. And that damn brother a'yourn hadn't a'left." He muttered as he walked away.

Jeff snarled and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. He got up from the seat at his desk and went to change the disk in his CD player where it sat on his dresser. Jeff looked up into the mirror above his dresser, watching his throat muscles contract as he swallowed. He used both hands to push his dyed hair back, the black eyeliner that was smudged and running only hid the bags under his eyes.

Jeff was in his last year of high school. Seventeen years old with _all_ the _promise_ in the fucking world... But to Jeff, all that those promises were, were damn lies. His mother had died when he was just nine years old, and the brother he had grew so close to over the years in the wake of that tragedy left him to go to college some four fucking hours away. Jeff was stuck in this small ass town, living with his father, a crotchety, stubborn, old-fashioned stick in the mud who didn't even bother to try and understand Jeff or how bad Jeff felt on the inside. Just assumed Jeff was wrong and he was right. Jeff was the defected son with no hope or promise of a future, while Jeff's brother Matt was the idea son who had a future and got the grades and the girls and was full-on wholesome American fucking dream!

Least that's what Daddy thought. Jeff knew that brother Matt wasn't so perfect, and that Matt wasn't exactly just bagging the pretty chicks behind closed doors and away from prying eyes. Matt liked ass alright, but he didn't care too much for pussy. Matt was a fag just like Jeff was so used to being called. But shit, at least Jeff slept better knowing he could admit it to himself and anyone else who dared try and fuck with him over the issue. Matt, on the other hand, was still in the closet with his skeletons and the cobwebs.

Jeff sighed and released his hair, glaring at his reflection scornfully. Life couldn't get any better, Jeff thought in bitter disgust.

-xx-

It was out in town one day that Jeff saw something of true beauty. It was in the grocery store while Jeff was lifting more smokes from an abandoned counter and whatever else he could get away with. Standing in the juice aisle, sucker stick poking out from Jeff's blue-stained lips and his dark baggy hoodie pulled up over his head to shield his face, Jeff laid eyes on Adam.

Tall, long-legged, green-eyed beauty with long kinky blond hair Adam. A pretty little boy who looked as bored as Jeff felt with his hands stuffed into his tight blue jean pockets, slouching with his lips, so plump and fuckable, puckered out and his eyes rolled upward toward whatever the fuck. The blonde sighed as strands of his gorgeous golden locks fell down into his pretty face.

He was there with a couple other boys; A shorter short-haired blonde with blue eyes and a spiky-haired blonde with even bluer eyes. Neither of those blondes were as pretty as the tall bored one though and Jeff felt a special surge run through him just looking at him.

Jeff watched them in silence. Spiky and Shorty were disagreeing over something and Spiky wouldn't shut up. Like Jeff cared...

"When are you gonna join us in college, Adam?" Spiky asked.

"When I feel like it." The tall blonde sighed.

"That's a waste. Leave him alone. He threatens to go away and leave me everyday anyway." Shorty replied.

"I should. I should run the fuck away to where you could never find me, you both bore me to death." Adam glanced at Jeff as he walked away, leaving the two others to sigh and follow.

"C'mon, Addy. You don't mean that." Shorty called after.

"Yeah, assclown, you love us too damn much." Spiky added.

"Shut up and pick out your damn juice." Shorty demanded as Spiky stopped and stamped his foot like a two year old.

Jeff wet his lips before turning and walking to the end of the aisle, watching Adam. Continuing to secretly stalk Adam all over the store as if the blonde were prey. Jeff groaned and felt his dick twitch in his pants as Adam bent over to a bottom self to retrieve something, letting his sinister emerald eyes scan up Adam's long legs to that perfectly round bottom of his concealed underneath his pesky jeans. Jeff developed an instant hatred for those damned jeans and the fact that they were hiding Adam's ass from his sight. How good Jeff bet that ass would feel flush up against him as Jeff pounded the fucking shit out of him.

Jeff swallowed and went about his business. Stopping at the bathroom of the small store and hiding in a stall to remove all the price tags and shit from his items. He wasn't aware or not of the store having some kind of alarm system, but he stole from here before and no one seemed interested in him or other shady characters.. Still, Jeff wasn't about to take that chance. He was going out the door as the blonde trio were checking out when he heard Adam lean over and whisper to Spiky.

"Who's that? I think that guy's been following us."

Spiky just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Just some psycho kid that lives in the woods." He glared at Jeff and Jeff snarled.

"Now, shit, Chris. Be nice." Shorty scolded, loading their items onto the counter of the checkout.

Spiky, or Chris, huffed and folded his arms. Jeff ducked his head down and left with his items safely tucked inside his hoodie.

-xx-

Adam sat in the backseat of the car, looking out the window and vaguely watching the trees go by as his two friends that sat up front were arguing over the radio station. Like Adam cared. Really, that's all they did. Argue, fuss, grumble, hump like rabbits, argue more, get pissed at each other, decided they were best friends again and deal with one another till something else made them disagree and the process restarted. Chris, who sat in the passenger seat, was now fumbling with the knob on the stereo and attempting to find something half-ass decent to listen to and Adam's adopted brother Jay, who gripped to the steering wheel tightly with both hands, letting his eyes dart from the road to glare at Chris and back to the road.

"Would you just pick something? The static is killing me." Jay urged.

"Well, maybe you should have just lemme drove and you could've picked the music, Jay-Jay." Chris stuck his tongue out, still leaning down towards the stereo and peering at the buttons in morbid concentration. "Hey?" Chris protested as Jay shoved him back and shoved a CD into slot.

"House rules, Chrissy; Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Jay grinned. Uttering a triumphant, "Ha," when Chris scowled at him.

"You're not Dean Winchester and this damn sure ain't the Impala, Junior."

Jay snorted dryly. "Funny, you're not as much Sammy as I pictured either. Too short and dumpy."

Chris growled and pressed the button to eject the CD back out. "You take that back, Scrawny!"

Jay shoved the CD back in. "Don't touch my music, Softy."

"I'll touch whatever the fuck I want, Skeletor." Chris pushed it back out.

"Hey?" Jay growled and shoved it back in causing the car to swerve and Adam to brace himself against the door before glaring forward at the two idiots in the front. "You're gonna fucking screw up my CD."

Chris collapsed back into his seat and folded his arms, mumbling under his breath and mocking Jay. "Fucking shove the stupid CD for all I care, Monkey Boy."

"Chris." Jay warned through clinched teeth. "I swear to god if you don't shut up Imma stop, shove you out of this car and leave your sorry ass on the side of the road."

"You wouldn't dare. You love me too much." Chris challenged.

"He just loves fucking your ass, Chris." Adam mumbled, back to staring out the window.

"Oh, Adam! When did you get in the car?" Jay smarted, grinning back at the unamused blonde in the rearview.

"Fuck you, Jay. Just take me home." Adam muttered. Both his friends were in college and both of them lived in apartments near the school. They shared a room and rent and all was well. Fuck buddy whenever needed and blah blah blah.

Adam, however, lived in his own little shitty apartment complex, bottom row, about 10 minutes from his friends. Adam usually stayed w/ his friends, but it got a little tiring to listen to them fight and argue constantly. It wouldn't probably matter much anyway, Adam was behind on rent and would soon be getting kicked out and currently he had no job since his last one had to let him go when they went out of business and Adam had been too depressed and disengaged lately to search for a new job. And Adam still repeatedly shot down his friend's requests to attend college and maybe make something of himself.

And as far as fuck buddies? Forget it. Adam hadn't had a 'serious' relationship in awhile and seemed otherwise uninterested in finding a boyfriend. His last relationship went belly-up when he refused to get physical and was just not ready yet to lose his virginity. Even though he knew that was what he got for dating someone older who just didn't want to accept 'I'm not ready yet.. I'm too young..' Chris thought Adam needed to get over it and just go out and get laid so Adam would maybe be a little less crabby and stop acting, as Chris put it, 'like he was on a 24/7 rag'. The best part of this conversation when it often took place was Jay smacking the shit out of Chris and telling him to shut up.

"C'mon, Addy. It's Saturday.. Y'sure you don't wanna grab a change of clothes and go back home with us and stay up all night watching movies?"

"And we can giggle and gossip, munching popcorn and braiding each other's hair and telling ghost stories and it'll be a nice little slumber party." Chris mocked before pretending to gag.

Jay glared over at the disrespectful blonde. "Shut the fuck up, Chris."

"Bite me." Chris purred, leaning over towards Jay and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Jay made a disgusted face and pushed Chris back over to his side. "No. You have rabies. Get back, Cujo."

Chris huffed and glared at Jason. "You want me."

Jay sighed and looked back at Adam. "Pwease, Addy. It'll be fun. I rented some good stuff."

"He rented porn." Chris added.

"Quiet you!"

Adam sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "Sure. Why not. I guess so." He caved, ignoring the urge to cringe as Jay 'yay'ed and Chris made a gagged noise.

"Well, at least maybe I can braid his hair." Chris snorted.

"Yeah, you like braiding hair, dont'cha, Christina?" Jay smirked.

Chris gasped overdramatically. "Oh, you bitch! I told you NEVER to call me that AGAIN!"

"Hahaha.. Eat me. And, by the way, Christina.." Jay batted his eyes mockingly.

Chris cringed and covered his ears.

"In this relationship," Jay wet his lips and smirked. "You are so my bitch, Bitch."

"Am NOT!" Chris squeaked.

"Are so, Bitcherella Puss."

"Jay.. you are skating on thin ice, Mister." Chris warned, flushing violently.

"Ooh, I'm so terrified of a bitch." Jay pretended to yawn.

Chris huffed and looked out his own window. "Eh, fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"Bitch." Jay muttered.

"You're the bitch." Chris muttered back.

Adam groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. This was what he was looking forward to the whole night.

-xx-

Jeff lay in bed, restless. Thoughts of Adam and how good the pretty blonde would look screaming and writhing underneath him running rampant through his head. Jeff had to have him, that part was clear. Adam had to be his.

Sure, Adam was probably older and out of Jeff's league, but Jeff could give a shit. When Jeffrey Nero Hardy saw something he desired, something he wanted, it was to be his or no one else's. Simple.

Jeff tossed back the covers and sighed at the coolness that kissed the bare parts of his skin. He could still picture Adam's lovely hair falling over his face and into his pretty green eyes. He could still picture that tall lanky form bent over with his ass in the air and his legs spread apart, so tempting.. Adam was bored and pretty. With friends who pressured him and he had threatened to run away from. This was what Jeff knew.

The younger Hardy bit his lip, pondering ways to take the blonde away from it all. It was needed. Adam needed to be Jeff's. It was what was right.

Jeff groaned and let his hand slide down into his boxer shorts, gripping tightly to his leaking cock and bringing it out into the open, growling as he started to stroke up and down his throbbing length so hard and fast it was almost painful. Perfect.

He could imagine Adam. Naked. Bent over. Taking Jeff's dick as he plunged in and out of him, the blonde babe screaming and begging so pretty. Jeff could imagine those pretty lips, all bruised and swollen, being forced open and taking Jeff's cock and then those same lips dripping with Jeff's cum. Such a pretty little cumslut Adam would make. All used and wrecked. So nice and tortured.

Jeff gritted his teeth and arched his hips upward, fucking his hand as he fisted himself angrily.

He could see Adam, naked and flushing as Jeff rubbed his cock and forced the blonde to cum. Such a delicious thought if there ever was one.

Jeff groaned, cursing under his breath as he felt climax take over, making him explode and cum hard all over his hand and making a mess, like it mattered to him. Jeff squeeze his dick near the tip, milking the last drop before releasing himself and bringing his hand up to his lips. Jeff sent his tongue out, swirling it around his fingers and licking all of his own juices off the digits before swallowing every last drop down. It wouldn't be long before it was Adam's he'd taste instead. Jeff assured himself of that.

**

* * *

Yeah, maybe I like Psycho Jeff too much, or maybe it's victim Addy I crave. Either way, I don't want this to be sweet and fluffy. I want this to be on the same lines of dark twistedness and angst that 'Captive' was. And that's what it shall be. Give Christian and Jeri muses an inch in a fic, they take a mile! (glares at scene-stealer musi) Jay's line about drivers, music and shotgun passengers shutting their cake hole came from Supernatural :P I love that line, hehe. I dunno if the underage deal on Jeff's behalf much matters. He's younger than Adam here (same as real life) but yet Jeff's gonna be the dominate one. Either way, it doesn't matter. It's just a story. This never did nor never will happen to these people. We are all aware of their ages in real-life and what not. I do love Jedam sweet, and kinky and horny, loving, hating, angry, anyway in the world.. but there's still something sickeningly hott about them when they're kidnapping and raping each other. I dunno... (grins wickedly) And I'm sorry about 'Love Bites', my notes for it got so mixed up and confused and it's taking some time to sort them out. There also may be a couple of fics that I discontinue (like 'No Longer Forbidden'- & 'Angelic' will prolly just end up staying a one shot anyways for example. NONE will ever be deleted). I'm not sure yet. ('Sold' and the like are still safe) & I feel bad everytime I start a new one (cuz I've been incredibly lazy) but I've been wanting to do this one for quite some time now. Sorry.**


	2. Misery

**Demoniac Bastard Scorpio, eh, I'm prolly a perv for writing it (and enjoying writing it) but I don't care :P Glad you like it. takers dark lover, Jeffy's deff gonna get hims a playmate. It'll be fun :P RatedRKandi, Jeffy gets a pet. A pretty pet, hehe. Eh, I seem to like Jeff topping Addy (shrugs) redsandman99, thank you. Psycho Jeff & Victim Addy can be fun.. Seraphalexiel, gotta love the Blonde Canadian Connection, hehe.. JoMoFan-spot, Meh, been craving a dark side of Jeff for sometime now. Yeah.. least I'm aiming for cringe-worthy... I like when Jeff looks ready to eat someone :P **_**Jeff muse: Imma eat Addy.. (giggles madly) Eat him all up.. Terrah: Yeah..**_** Jeff in here is a sociopath, which basically means he really has no concept of right or wrong... I'll prolly go more into that later.. Aw, Jeri.. my little drama queen :P Sadly, poor Addy is in danger. & thanks, as always, XD.**

**

* * *

Psycho Pretty;  
Chapter two/ 'Misery'  
Rated; M/ L, S (just a bit of listening in on some catty drunken sex, stalking) **

And the night had pretty much been that for Adam; Watch movies, eat popcorn, try and keep Chris' drunken ass off him and his hair (after all it wasn't Adam's fault Chris had butchered his own and chopped it all off)

And Chris would beg. "C'mon, Addy.. please.. Imma you's real purdy.. an'then y'can get a man too."

"No. Now get off me." Adam would push him away and Chris would whine and Jay would tell them to play nice. But Adam didn't want Chris (more-so, a drunk Chris) playing with his hair and getting it all tangled up and in knots.

Then Adam would continue to listen to Jay and Chris argue like an old married couple, makeout for all of five minutes, drink more and repeat. They went to bed a half hour ago, leaving Adam to the guest room (which was a spare 'kid's' room or whatever for the two bedroom apartment) which Chris usually occupied when Adam wasn't there and when Jay and Chris decided they didn't like each other for that particular night.

Tonight, however, Jay and Chris decided they really REALLY liked each other and were sharing the main room. Adam was asleep for maybe all of two minutes when he heard Chris scream followed by Jay's drunken giggling.

"It's not funny, you fucktarded moron! You could've fucking waited! I told you to wait!"

"Awe.. I'm sorry.. I misheard." Jay chuckled.

"Misheard my fucking ass, Reso. I'll mishear _you_ in a minute." Chris growled.

"What's that mean, Irvine?"

"I dunno.. just shut the fuck up and do it right."

Jay sighed. "Okay.. okay.. jeez.. bossy bitch.."

"I'm not a bit..Ooh.." Chris suddenly purred. "Oh, gawd.. right there.. fuck yeah.."

"You were saying..?" Jay added, smirk in his tone.

"Oh, fuck you.. shut up and fuck me.." Chris let out a moan that was so slutty, it'd only be uttered during sex. "Uhm.. Jay.. harder.. oh, fuck.. oh, fuck.."

"Yeah, you like that shit, boy.. Arch your back.. like having you all spread out like the slutty bitch you are.." Jay taunted.

"Fuck you.. ohm... hand please.."

Jay snorted. "I don't think you're worthy.."

"I said please!"

"Nah.. you're not worthy.."

"You're such a dick.."

"And what a dick.. so big and hard fucking your ass, Bitch.. Stick that ass out!" A smack was heard followed by Chris cursing.

"I hate you." He said sternly, yelping out as another smack was heard.

"Oh, fuck.. you lying cunt.. You fucking worship me and you damn well know it.. Ah, fuck, Chris.."

Adam laid with a pillow wrapped around his head, but it still didn't drown out the loud obnoxious moaning, the constant wave of insults that came with Jay/Chris sex, or the sounds of the bed squeaking so annoyingly it sounded like the damn thing was just going to give the fuck up and give the fuck out on them any second.

Adam closed his eyes as the noises and pants and groans got louder, as well as the curses and childish insults.

"Almost there, Chris.. fuck, you like that, you filthy bitch.."

"Oh-no, Asstoid.. You can't cum before me!" Chris loudly protested.

"You wait your fucking turn."

"No! If you fucking cum 'fore me, you prolly will jus' lemme to finish myself." Chris whined.

"Maybe.. you think I'm a lousy lay anyway."

Chris growled in frustration and Jay laughed.

"Please.. please.." Chris changed his tone, sexing it up. "Jay-Jay, please.. use those magic hands of yours to make me cum.. please.. wanna be all sticky and pretty just for you.."

Jay sighed and Chris let out a happy squeal.

"Oh, yes.. right like that... so good.. Oh, Jason.. fuck.. shit!" Chris screamed as Adam was sure orgasm washed over him, Jay followed almost immediately after with a nice string of curses and crumbled up half words.

It got silent after that and Adam let his droopy and tired eyes start to close.

"That was awesome." Chris panted,

"See? That's why I'm King, baby." Jay proclaimed.

"Bullshit. That was all me."

Jay scoffed. "Whatever."

Chris let out a huff. "Whatever me, I'll.."

"You'll shit."

Chris growled again as Jay laughed.

Adam sighed and tossed back the covers. Honestly, he didn't understand how the neighbors dealt with this shit every night and how Jay and Chris hadn't been evicted yet.

-xx-

Over the next couple of days Adam felt like he was being watched out in town, in stores, in the park... Shit, even at home. It was that kid he saw at the grocery store. Adam swore he kept seeing him everywhere like the kid was following him... But the thing mostly was that Adam would catch a brief glimpse of a boy in a baggy gray hoodie and black jeans, with his hands shoved down into the hoodie's pockets and his head bowed low with strings of purple, black and blonde hair hanging down in his face. And it was those eyes. Sinister smirking green eyes that would be rolled up and just watching Adam. Then Adam would look away and look back only for the kid to have vanished.

Adam didn't know the boy and he didn't know why the boy wanted to stalk him for. It was something that made absolutely no sense and was making Adam feel like he was going crazy. It was unnerving as hell and was seriously starting to worry the blonde.

Adam was coming out of the laundromat near his apartment when he saw the boy again, this time he was smoking a cigarette and had just brought it up to his lips when he noticed Adam. The boy paused, his lips splitting into an evil smirk. Adam bowed his head down, grabbing to his basket of freshly washed and dried clothes and headed back to his apartment, not looking back. Adam was certain of one thing, it wasn't very good if this strange kid was following him back to his house.

-xx-

Wednesday, Adam confronted Jason about it when his brother came over to get some shit he had left on a previous visit, only to have Jay laugh at him.

"C'mon, Addy. It was just some punk kid and you're letting him freak you out."

"Well.. Who is he?" Adam asked, both hands gripping his coffee cup.

"I dunno. Just the town freak." Jay shrugged. "No one really knows him. He's this anti-social leper. He keeps to himself and lives near the woods some ways far from town. He's in high school and I think he's just.. Look, he's a nobody and you need to stop worrying about it. Besides, you're older than him. Get over it and stop being a prissy drama queen."

"I'm not being a prissy drama queen." Adam denied.

"Right." Jay rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I got to get to work. When are you gonna get a job?" He asked, putting back on his jacket.

"I had a job." Adam reminded.

"And you got fired." Jay replied, ignoring Adam rolling his eyes and muttering that the place where he had worked had went out of business and he hadn't actually been 'fired'. "Seriously, Addy, your life is going nowhere."

"I'm still behind on the running away thing."

"And what? Join the circus?" Jay chuckled.

Adam shrugged. "It's a possibility."

"You're full of shit."

"What? It could work." Adam smirked.

"Only if you grow a beard and become the next bearded lady, Hott Stuff." Jay winked, clicking his tongue annoyingly.

Adam gasped. "Jay! Are you calling me a woman?"

"If the glass slipper fits, Cinderella." Jay replied, turning toward the door.

Adam blew a dry raspberry. "Yeah yeah, you're the one late for the Ball, Pumpkin."

Jay laughed and fished out his car keys. "See ya, Addy."

"Bye, Jay." Adam replied as he watched his brother leave.

-xx-

Jeff had learned this from following Adam; Shorty was his brother Jason and their mother was Judy Copeland, apparently Jay had been adopted. Chris was a jackass friend. Adam recently had been let go from his job at some bikini shop because they closed down. Adam, who was four years older than Jeff (pffftt, details), wasn't in school and mostly Adam was a loner who was usually by himself unless he was with Jay or Chris.

That was really perfect for Jeff. Made things so much easier.

What wasn't easy was school. It was a boring drag and Jeff didn't want to be there. He wanted to be home plotting ways to get his Addy or out in town stalking his Addy. Not in some boring classroom where they were.. well, boring. Luckily for Jeff, his teachers didn't much seem interested in him no how, especially since no one had any faith in him doing jack squat (since Jeff did less than that to begin with) and no one expected him to be his brother Matt. And after the incident last year where some arrogant asswipe stupidly had the gumption to try and mess with Jeff over 'being a little faggy weirdo psychopath', as said asswipe had so rudely put it, and Jeff nearly got sent off for bashing his head in with his book bag (filled with his school books), no one really bothered Jeff at school. There were ones who ever now and then tried, but they quickly backed off.

Nope. Jeff attended class, turned in half-ass work, was basically failing, and only his father cared.. and that was just to nag. Jeff was going nowhere fast, and he could care less. He found what he wanted and not a damn thing mattered over his current obsession. Why should it?

Jeff picked up the mail for the day, finding a package from his brother's college. He opened it and found pictures of the older Hardy, dark long hair falling over his shoulders and cheesy grin plastered on his face as two brown eyes stared down 'lovingly' at some brunette chick with curly hair, bright eyes and a brighter smile. Jeff let out snort. Matt's smile looked so fucking fake. Who was he fucking kidding? The note from Matt, that was also enclosed, said Matt was doing fine, learning _so_ much, meeting such _wonderful _people. The chick in the photo, Matt said, was Eve Torres, his new girlfriend and she was a nice girl who he _really_ cared for. Yeah, Jeff could bet.

Jeff let out and unimpressed huff before crumbling the note, the pictures and the envelop up and tossing them into the trash can. Fuck Matt and his bullshit college shit. Bastard didn't even bother to ask how his brother was. Not even a 'say hello to Jeffro for me.' Nothing.

Jeff got into his room and slammed the door, digging at his head in frustration. His heart clinched in his chest. It was fine that his own flesh and blood didn't acknowledge him.. but it still stung. That was alright though, Jeff knew he had planning to do.

-xx-

Gilbert Hardy was an old fashioned man who had to raise his two sons all his own after he lost his wife to brain cancer. He always thought he did the best he could, and Matthew was proof of that. But he didn't quite know where he went so wrong with Jeffrey.

Jeff was distant from reality, always in his own little world. The real world never seemed to much interest him. Jeff had grew up very close to Matt, but Jeff never seemed to fit when Matt was away. Jeff didn't make friends easy and was never interested in them.. and damn sure not girls. Jeff also wasn't interested in sports, or his studies or getting a job, or hard work of any kind that didn't involve making some weird piece of 'art work' or painting. And Jeff liked to make himself look like the odd-ball more-so than to fit in; wearing baggy clothes and dying his hair crazy colors, painting his nails like a girl.

And Jeff's attitude was anything but cheerful. He was always moody, liked to keep to himself, blasting his godawful music as loud as he could. He was hateful and just had this aura about him that if you tried to talk to him, Jeff might snap and bite your head off. Jeff was unsociable, that was sure. Jeff also liked to break the rules, and smoke when he was told not too. Gil had also suspected his son of stealing, but when he confronted Jeff, the younger Hardy just got all defensive and started yelling at Gil to stay the fuck out of his stuff before grabbing his coat and storming out of the house.

Jeff was about to return to his room when Gilbert found the crumbled up pictures from Matt in the garbage and asked him about it.

Jeff shrugged. "It's just a front, y'know. He's not really with her."

"Now, listen here, don't you go a'starting that nonsense again about your brother." Gilbert ordered, shaking the pictures towards Jeff.

"What? You don't believe me? Or don't wanna hear it?" Jeff shook his head. "Fine. But your perfect son isn't so damn perfect. I bet he's got a cute little boy that he fucks on the side when he's not making out in public with this dumb bimbo just to prove he's straight."

"Boy, I told you I don't wanna hear it!" Gil said sternly. "What would your brother say if he heard you talk like that?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I don't rightfully give a shit."

"You watch your tongue, Jeffrey."

"It's not my fault that you can't handle who your son really is."

"He's not like you, I tell ya that." The older man still waved the pictures at Jeff.

Jeff scoffed. "Yeah. A faggot. Go on, say it."

"Just go up to your room. Go on. Get." Gil said, turning from Jeff and putting his hand on his hip as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Fine. Won't be long before I'm out of this shithole anyway. I can't wait to leave too." Jeff snarled before stalking off to his room.

-xx-

The next couple of days Jeff had kept silent and very busy. He didn't talk to his father and, thankfully, his father didn't talk to him either. Nothing else was spoken about school or Matt or anyone's sexual preferences. And Jeff was just fine with that because he knew what he was after and he had already set his mind to going to get it. He was sick of just being satisfied with thinking of Adam late at night and jerking off to fantasies in his head. He had even backed off stalking Adam because Jeff didn't want him getting too paranoid and suspicious. But.. shit was now about to seriously change.

Jeff grabbed his handkerchief and stuffed in it his back pocket as well as his hunting knife. He needed to introduce himself to Adam already. Jeff had been preparing. Everything was finally set and ready...

**

* * *

Things get sorta bad for Addy next... The fun.. I mean torture begins.. This story's majorly AU, so if anything's a miss, it's prolly supposed to be. & I'm praying this is not gonna fuck up. Apparently September is a bad luck month for FanFic writers.. September is now FanFic Dot Net Glitch Awareness month... The site went crazy.. just like it did last year.. (sigh) **


	3. Forced Entry

**redsandman99, Chris & Jay are fun to write/read like that. I likes it. Poor Jeff.. He's psycho, but still.. JNHwwe, I'm pretty used to writing Jeff as a top now. It's not so much a foreign concept as it was a year ago for me, lol. Sorry, but Jeff just can't bottom here. Thanks bunches, & updating :D takers dark lover, yeah, poor Addy.. But Psycho Jeffy is hott, so it's okay.. Chemical Embrace, chp 1, thank you, I'm glad I'm inspiring you to read them. Chp 2, I don't think I'd of minded to been Adam listening to Jay & Chrissy, hehe. He's lucky! Ha! XD! Rhiannamator, yeah, I love Jedam sweet.. but I'm always drawn back to the psycho/victim fics when it comes to them (no matter which tops) There's a certain hottness there I can't ignore! One day I should let them both be psycho.. Seraphalexiel, 1) I dunno why, but I just love Jay & Chris that way. I always loved them catty. It's prolly true love on their account b/c there isn't anything fake. It's just what it is (shrugs). 2) Yeah, poor Addy. His whole world's about to crash.. 3) Aw, thanks. Always awesome to hear. XD.**

**

* * *

Psycho Pretty;  
Chapter three/ 'Forced Entry'  
Rated; M/ L, S (rape! Forced, anal, fisting, threats with a knife)**

Adam listened to his mom on the other line of the phone. "No, Ma, I'm fine. The job hunt's kind of stressful right now."

"Well, have you even been looking?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking, I just can't find anything." Adam said, scratching at his hair. Okay, it was a small fib.

"It might take some time, Sweetie. Hang in there... Jay keeps telling me you've been threatening to run away."

"Jay's full of it." Adam rolled his eyes. Jay knew damn well Adam wasn't really planning on running away. He just said those things to antagonize his brother.

"I know. He can be a case, I'll tell you that." She chuckled on he other end.

"I hear that." Adam smiled. "Hey, Mom? Y'know I love you, right?"

"Why of course, Hun. I love you too and your brother. You're both are my whole world."

"I know." Adam replied quietly.

"Is everything okay, Adam? You're not in any trouble are you?" She asked with a hint of concern.

"No.. No, everything's good. I just didn't know if I'd told you lately." Adam paused and sighed. "Well, I, uh.. I gotta head out in town. I'll talk to ya soon, okay?"

"Okay, Sweetie. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Will do, Ma. Bye."

"Bye."

-xx-

On days that Adam didn't have Jay or Chris drive him places, Adam took the bus. Today was no different. After another half-assed- and very unsuccessful- 'job-hunt' Adam found himself in a gas station for the simple fact that he needed a drink, to use the bathroom and to pick up another paper for more job listings. The bathroom was on his list first.

Adam sighed as he walked into the men's bathroom, groaning at how dismayed the two urinals were. Clogged and nasty, like someone had just purposely made a total wreck of them for shits and giggles. He wasn't using them, that was for sure. Adam ran a hand back through his hair and spotted the two stalls. If they too were this bad, then it could definitely wait. He thought he might catch something if he used the urinals. Adam opened the door, relieved that the toilet was alright for use.

The blonde didn't have time to react only letting out a startled gasp as he was shoved on inside the bathroom stall. Adam stumbled forward, catching himself with his hands on the back of the toilet. He then heard the door close, followed by the click of it locking.

"Hey, what the mmph...?" Adam mumbled as he felt someone's hand clasp over his mouth, immediately freezing as he felt the coldness of a blade pressing into his cheek.

Adam gulped when he heard, "Hey there, pretty thang. 'Member me?"

He recognized him immediately. It was his stalker. Had to be.

"I'm Jeff. Y'know, that little psycho kid who lives in the woods?" Jeff snarled.

Adam shook his head and tried to speak, but Jeff held the knife to his skin tighter.

"I wouldn't, if I were you, Addy. I'd cooperate and do exactly as I say or I might be forced to get really rough and messy wit'cha. Got me?" Jeff growled, leaning closer to breathe Adam in.

Adam nodded and closed his eyes, shaking all over in fear. He wasn't quite sure how he was standing at the moment. His legs felt like jello.

"Good." Jeff grinned, letting him go and retrieving his handkerchief from the back pocket of his baggy black jeans. He reached around Adam's head to wrap it around his mouth before tying it in the back. Adam struggled a bit, but the knife pressing into his back convinced him otherwise. "Hold still.." Jeff grunted, trying to finish tying the handkerchief, finally succeeding. "That's better.. Y'know, Addy. I've been dying to make you scream.. But I can't have you screaming right now. You're gonna have to be quiet.. Okay, Addy..?"

"Stop.. what do you want from me..?" Adam whimpered, though it was muffled under Jeff's makeshift gag. He could figure it out though was the frightening part.

Jeff wrapped his arms around him, still holding the knife in his left hand for sick collateral. Adam went tense as he felt Jeff's crotch grind up against his hind end, flushing as he felt his hard-on through both their jeans.

"Shh.. shh.. Pretty.. I've had my eyes on you for sometime now.. I have to have you.." Jeff panted lustfully, breathing next to Adam's ear.

Adam swallowed. He was in deep shit. Jeff obviously wasn't stable and Jeff had a knife and Adam couldn't scream because Jeff would probably stab him to death before anyone could get to him. Adam flinched as Jeff's hands roamed up and down his chest and down to his stomach, feeling of him. The blonde couldn't control his shaking as Jeff's hands slid up under his shirt, ghosting unwanted fingers over his skin.

"Very nice, Addy.. so nice and hott.. You're gonna feel so good.."

Adam's eyes shot open as Jeff groped between his legs, flushing as his cock twitched when Jeff started to rub him. He shuddered, shaking his head. Words couldn't describe how scared he was right now. But he didn't move. Not with that knife pressed against his abdomen. Adam stood still, praying inside his head that someone would walk in and distract this creep.

"You like that, you little bitch..?"

Adam shook his head and mumbled something inaudible through the cloth.

"You little liar. I feel you getting hard, you little slut.." Jeff hissed sinisterly. "You know what sluts are good for, Addy..? Hm..?"

Adam shook his head.

"Yes, you do.." Jeff jerked him around a bit in his arms, pressing his hips against Adam's ass harder as he held the blade to Adam's throat. "You know damn well what they're good for. Now, bend over, Pretty, and put your hands on the back of the toilet. Now."

When Adam hesitated, Jeff growled and forced him over, placing the blonde's hands on the back of the toilet.

"Move them and you'll fucking regret it." He snarled, reaching down to Adam's pants and unfastening them before yanking them down to his knees.

Adam shuddered as a chill swept up around him. A million things racing through his head. He was about to get raped in a gas station bathroom stall by the town nutcase. It couldn't happen this way.

Jeff whistled as he let his eyes roam Adam's backside. "Damn, Addy.. wish I had more time to play with you." Jeff stuck his tongue out, running the dull backside of the blade across Adam's flesh as he used his other hand to unfasten his own jeans and free his aching cock. He loved how Adam's body shivered and all those little chill-bumps that popped up the leggy blonde's skin. It was truly a gorgeous sight.

Adam managed to get his tongue out over the handkerchief and push it down some. "No.. please.. don't do this.. I'm not.." Adam froze as he felt something cold and sticky being spread between his cheeks. "Please.. no.." He tightened up as he felt Jeff's middle finger massaging his asshole, pushing a bit and daring to enter.

"Shh.. gonna feel real good, Addy.." Jeff bit his tongue, loving how Adam winced in pain as he shoved two fingers deep inside of him. "Oh, god.. fuck.. you're fucking tight, bitch." Jeff growled, scissoring his fingers apart some.

Adam hissed and grabbed tightly to the back toilet lid cover. Jeff pulled his fingers out some, shoving them back inside hard. Adam whimpered and bit down on his lip, searing pain running up his back as Jeff crooked his fingers at an angle and started fucking them in and out of the tall blonde, working quick to brutally stretch him.

"Oh, fuck, if you think this is bad, Addy.. you're really gonna be hurting in a minute." Jeff laughed, pulling his fingers out.

Adam's heart was pounding wildly as Jeff reached up to put the gag back up, making sure Adam got a good look at the knife as he did so.

"Spread your legs.. Oh, you're gonna get it so hard.. spread your legs, bitch.." Jeff repeated. Adam flinched and obeyed almost involuntarily.

Adam shook his head, pleading under the gag, but Jeff ignored him as he took hold of his own dick and pressed the head up against Adam's entrance. Jeff cupped his hand over Adam's mouth as he pushed the head past, helping to stifle Adam's pain-filled scream. The blonde closed his eyes tight, feeling tears sting their corners as mind-numbing pain shot all through him.

"Uhm.. fuck.." Jeff groaned, shoving the rest of the way in.

Adam dug his nails into the ceramic so hard they almost broke. It hurt so fucking bad he couldn't breathe. His asshole was on fire and he could feel himself being ripped in two. The blonde gasped, trying to get air into his lungs.

Jeff ran his hands up Adam's hips and to his shoulders, pushing the blonde on forward some before grabbing his hair and turning Adam's head to the side.. He licked his lips, watching the fear and panic spread across Adam's face. Oh, it was so beautiful... Adam's face squished up in agony. Jeff used his thumb to wipe the tears away from Adam's face, really wishing he had a little more time to enjoy this. Well.. he could have.. but this was more fun and kinky. Jeff knew there was a lot he could've done differently about this, but this was more fun and how Jeff wanted to do it and Jeff was hell bent on doing shit the way he wanted to fucking do it.

Jeff raised back up and grabbed the shaking blonde's hips, shifting his legs apart before starting to thrust, fucking him hard. Adam cried out, whimpering pitifully under the gag as Jeff's cock slid in and out of him at a violent pace, hard and deep. Abusing his hole.

"Ah, shit.. such a tight little bitch.. uhm.. fuck.. choking my dick.. Y'like that, Addy..? Like being made into my bitch..? Huh..? Oh, you're really gonna like being my pretty slut.. You'll be all mine. And I'll never let you go.. Never.." Jeff growled.

Adam tried to block it out. He was damn certain he didn't like the sound of that. Why him? Why of all people did Jeff set his eyes on him? Adam arched up involuntarily as Jeff rammed his prostate. He flushed shamefully, feeling his cock twitch between his legs. No. Treacherous thing wasn't supposed to get hard like this. He was being raped!

"Ooh, you like that, Pretty? Such a slut.. so fucking tight to be a slut.. oh, yeah.. uhm.. slut slut slut.. mine.. all mine.." Jeff let out a whine, pounding into Adam harder.

Adam's eyes rolled backwards. The pain was incredible and intense and he felt dizzy from it. The room was spinning and he felt like he might pass out, but that wasn't happening. The blonde's eyes widened as Jeff's fingers wrapped around his cock, fisting him roughly. Adam shook his head.

"No.. stop.. please.. I don't.. want it.. No.. don't.." Adam cried, hating his dick for liking it even if a little. It felt so good and that felt so dirty.

"That's it, you little twat.. get hard for Jeffy.. You like me rubbing your cock while I fuck you so hard..? Stupid little cockslut.." Jeff growled, pumping Adam's cock faster. Harder. Almost too hard. Adam was almost afraid Jeff might pull it off literally. It was almost painful, but it felt so damn good. And he felt so damn sick to his stomach. It made him feel filthy and dirty. "You are dirty, Addy.." Jeff snarled, like he read his mind. "Such a dirty little bitch.. cum for me.. cum for Jeffy.."

Adam closed his eyes, feeling guilty as orgasm, washed over him, cumming all over Jeff's fingers as well as the toilet. Jeff released his cock.

"That's it, good slut.." Jeff purred, bringing his hand up to his lips and licking Adam's cum off his fingers, making a 'mhmm' sound at the taste. Adam was delicious and he would certainly have to have more of him later.

Adam rested his head on his arms as they were folded up on the back of the toilet. He was spent and just numb and in such agony. This wasn't how he planned on the day going at all.

Jeff raised back up and grabbed Adam's hips, watching how good his cock looked plunging in and out of Adam's bleeding asshole. It was a marvelous sight if he had ever saw one. Jeff pulled out some, shoving back in and reveling in that whimpered whine he got from Adam.

"That's it, bitch.. fucking bitch.. uhmm.. fuck fuck fuck!" Jeff yelled, cumming hard inside of his new toy.

Adam hissed. Jeff's seed burning his insides. Jeff stayed still a moment as he recovered, hearing Adam's scream as he pulled out. Jeff fixed his pants and patted Adam on the ass.

"I'll be seeing you again real soon, Addy. You can count on it." Jeff unlocked the door and left the bathroom, giggling like a madman.

-xx-

It took everything Adam had in him to pull himself up, groaning and wincing with every bated breath as pain wracked his body, shooting up his spine and extending out his fingers and toes. Adam bit his lip and pulled his pants up before stumbling out of the bathroom. The halls were empty and there was no one in the store. He knew he'd fucked up. Royally fucked up going off alone. Adam hadn't even seen his stalker in a couple of days. He thought it was nothing to worry about.

Adam made it out through the back way. Too ashamed to want to direct attention to himself, cursing himself with every painful step he took. Adam stepped outside, hearing a conk and feeling a sharp pain in his head before all went black.

Jeff stood over the blonde holding a pipe in one hand and tapping it in the palm of his other.

"Nah, Addy. I think it'd be a bad idea to let you leave. Oh-no, can't have that at all." Jeff leaned down and picked up the semi-unconscious blonde before stuffing him in the trunk of the car he had. It was Matt's car and Matt let Jeff use it to have a ride to school. Now it was a kidnap mobile and that was just fine.

Jeff closed the lid and looked around for any witnesses (though he knew this area was dark and secluded- it was just his luck that Adam wandered out this way) before bounding around to the get in the driver's seat and speed off.

Jeff knew of a cabin out deep in the woods that wasn't in use currently where he often liked to go and just sit and think and be alone. It would be the perfect temporary place where he could keep Adam and no one would look or hear the screams. Jeff had already stocked and set up the place with ropes and chains and food for Addy and everything else he'd have to have to keep such an unusual pet. Jeff bit his lip as he looked into the rearview mirror, thinking about the body of the beautiful blonde in his trunk. This was going to be so much fun.

**

* * *

Yeah, it's rough & I could've done this differently, but that particular sex scene was written first before I had a plot and I had to make it fit (stubborn muse). Every time I watch horror movies & even criminal dramas I usually ask why the victims don't fight harder. It unnerves me. I asked myself the same question while editing this scene. Why didn't Adam fight harder? Well, Adam didn't fight harder b/c he was scared. & in these AU settings, tend to forget that they're not Supermen or big wrestlers who just wanna fight each other... so.. Eh, that and I just wanted bathroom stall rape..**

**Jeff strictly tops in this one. I thought it wouldn't be so much about Jeff topping as it was about Adam bottoming, but no. This is much different than that. I think if Jeff bottomed here it'd break his character too much. He's psychotically damaged, but not in a victim way. He has to dominate someone. I've wrote bottom Jeff plenty, there's plenty of fics where Jeff bottoms. He doesn't need to in this one. **


End file.
